The Big Fight
by no1one77
Summary: Brothers fight sometimes. But imagine that one time Danny takes his dispute with his baby brother just little too far. Can the relationship between the two brothers be restored or will it create a gap that simply can't be surpassed? And how will the commissioner react? Based on the episode 2x22 Mother's Day.


Title: **The Big Fight**  
Category: TV Shows » Blue Bloods  
Author: rocross  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family  
Published: 03-19-17, Updated: 03-19-17  
Chapters: 1, Words: 3,952

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

"Are you out of your mind, Danny?" The commissioner asked his son angrily. "Jamie could have lost his eye!" He barked at Danny.

They were both standing in front of the ophthalmology department at New York-Presbyterian Hospital.

"I'm sorry, dad," Danny sighed heavily. "I lost my temper." He added sadly. He was regretting his fight with Jamie. He didn't mean to hurt his younger brother, definitely, he didn't mean to hurt him so badly that Jamie would have to look up medical help.

"You better pray he is alright!" The commissioner pointed out sharply. "Or I don't wish you to see the consequences," he stressed out, pacing there and back, eager to hear a word on his youngest child.

"What the hell happened?" Frank asked Danny after a while. He was desperately trying to calm himself down.

"We were fighting," Danny stated, taking a breath. "And then he brought Joe up...," Danny mumbled. "I guess, I just lost it." He added in a low voice.

"You think?" His father asked ironically.

"Dad, Jamie should not have said that I'm being hard-ass on him just like I used to be on Joe," Danny tried to defend himself. "The only reason why I'm being tough on him is, I'm trying to teach him everything I know, so nothing happens to him." He tried to explain to his father.

"So, you put him in a hospital instead? Is that how you are protecting him?" His father asked, anger radiating from him.

"Dad, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Danny apologized again.

"I hope so!" His father stressed out. He had enough worries already. He certainly did not expect he will have to deal with his grown-up sons fighting at work today.

"Danny, when Jamie was born, I expected two things from you. To love and protect your younger brother. Today, I haven't seen neither." He stated deeply disappointed. He knew his words were harsh, but he was far away from being done with Danny. Danny took it too far today and the commissioner wasn't willing to let it go just yet.

The door opened and sergeant Renzulli walked in.

"Any word on Jamie, commissioner?" He asked, anxious to hear how his younger partner was doing.

But the commissioner just shook his head.

"Sergeant Renzulli, can I talk to you in private," he asked, walking to the opposite corner of the room.

"Yes, sir," Renzulli replied, giving Danny raised eyebrows.

"Could you just explain to me what happened at the precinct today?" The commissioner asked. He wanted to hear all sides before he would come with a verdict.

"I'm not really sure, sir," Renzulli replied honestly.

"Jamie and I brought a suspect for questioning and then Danny and Jamie started arguing about whose arrest it was. Danny asked me for my opinion, so I told him it was Jamie's arrest. And then they went to the other room to have a talk. After a while, we just heard the two of them fighting, so we intervened," he told the commissioner the truth.

"Thank you," Frank replied taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He just walked back to Danny casting angry looks at him.

"Dad...," Danny started. He knew whatever his father and Renzulli talked about it wasn't good for him.

But his father just cut him off.

"Don't talk to me, Danny! I'm still mad at you!" He stated firmly.

So, they just stood there quietly, ignoring each other's company before the older looking doctor walked into the room.

"Officer Reagan's family?" He asked.

Frank just nodded his head, unable to say a single word, for he was worried about his youngest son.

"So, the good news is, your son will be ok," the doctor informed the worried father, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Thank God!" Frank just uttered.

"The damage to his eye will fortunately not leave any permanent damage." The doctor told them. "Jamie has got a corneal abrasion, which fortunately is not that serious. It basically means that his eye was damaged only on the surface and therefore it can be treated quite easily. He also sustained a mild concussion, but other than that he was quite lucky." The doctor concluded.

"Thank you, doctor," The commissioner showed his gratitude to the doctor.

"You can go and see him now if you like," the doctor offered to Frank.

"I would like that indeed," the relieved father uttered.

"I should keep going," Renzulli said. "Commissioner, could you, please, tell Jamie that the whole precinct wishes him quick recovery." He asked the commissioner before he left.

"Of course I will," Frank replied, giving Renzulli a weak smile.

He then followed the doctor to the examining room. He stopped and turned to Danny when he realized that his son wasn't following him.

"You coming or not?" The commissioner asked his eldest.

"I'm not sure he wants to see me right now, dad," Danny uttered honestly.

"That may be, but you need to apologize to your brother," his father stressed out. "The sooner, the better," he added, motioning Danny to come with.

Danny almost bumped into his father as he walked into the examining room, for his father just stopped in his tracks when he saw Jamie's face playing with all different colors with his eye pad covering almost half of his face.

The commissioner took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Jamie," he called his son's name as he walked to the examining bed his son was stretched on.

"Dad?" His son replied, opening his healthy eye so he could see his father.

"Hey there," his father told him, stroking his son's hair.

"You can take your son home with you, but make sure he is being looked after by someone. If he shows worsening symptoms you need to bring him back to the hospital immediately!" The doctor stressed out. "You were very lucky, Jamie," he added.

"Thank you, doctor," Frank gave his thanks to the doctor once again.

"Thanks," Jamie mumbled tiredly.

The doctor left the room then, leaving the family alone. It was only then when Jamie noticed his older brother standing at the end of the room. Jamie just turned his head away from Danny.

"Jamie...," his brother started, not really sure what he should say to his brother. He regretted what he had done to his baby brother terribly. He was ashamed of himself. But he just couldn't find the words he could have to say to Jamie to justify his actions, because there weren't any.

"I don't want to see you right now, Danny," Jamie uttered avoiding his brother's look.

"Kid, please, I'm sorry!" Danny told his brother, anxiety evident in his voice.

"Just go away, Danny!" Jamie shouted at Danny. His voice was louder than he had expected.

"Danny, just wait outside. I want to have a word alone with your brother," his father instructed him.

"Jamie, I know you are angry with your brother and so am I," his father uttered after Danny left the room. "Frankly, when I heard what he had done to you, my first reaction was, I wanted to give him a good spanking. But then I realized he wasn't sixteen years old anymore and I'll have to think of other punishment. But, Jamie, you will have to forgive your brother eventually. He loves you, I know he does. It's just sometimes your brother acts faster than he thinks." The commissioner just sighed heavily.

"I know that, dad. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to forgive him." Jamie told him the truth.

"And you don't have to forgive him straight away!" The commissioner stressed out. "I just wanted you to know that he is sorry for what he had done to you and that he loves you," Frank explained to his son.

"What do you think, are you ready to go home?" He then asked his son.

"I think so," replied Jamie, getting off the examining bed just too fast. His head was spinning and therefore he had to fight to stay on his feet. Fortunately, he was rescued by his father's strong arms.

"I got you," his father reassured him, as he helped Jamie back to his feet.

"Thanks, dad," Jamie just gave his father a small grin.

"You sure you are alright?" His father asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm. I'm just bit dizzy from the concussion. That's all," Jamie told his father. "Let's just go home, I want this day to be over already," Jamie sighed, walking towards the door, being constantly supported by his father.

In the hallway, they ran into Danny who was waiting for them. Frank just gestured his oldest son to come with them. Danny just obeyed, following his father and brother to the SUV which was waiting with the driver in front of the hospital.

"You are coming with," the commissioner stated towards Danny as he opened the door for Jamie. He then sat down next to his youngest. Danny just took the seat next to the driver, not daring to question his father's order.

In the car Danny could see his younger brother was hardly able to stay awake, leaning his head against their father's shoulder. He felt awful for what he had done to him.

The whole ride went quietly, neither one of them was saying a single word.

When the SUV stopped in front of the house, Frank gently woke Jamie up.

"Jamie," he called his son softly. "Jamie, we are here," he told him again, gently shaking Jamie's shoulder.

"Mhph," Jamie mumbled sleepily. "I want to sleep," he protested.

Frank just smiled and told him: "Yes, you will get as much of a sleep as you want but once we put you in your bed."

"I'm tired," he mumbled, starting to rub his eyes out of habit.

Frank hastily caught Jamie's hands pulling them away from his face.

"Jamie! You have to be careful on your injured eye!" He lamented, helping his son out of the car.

"Danny, come with," he ordered his oldest, closing the door behind Jamie.

They all entered the house at the same time, for Frank had to unlock the door for, obviously, no one was home. Frank helped Jamie upstairs, but before they left, the commissioner ordered Danny to wait for him downstairs. He then let his younger child upstairs and laid him into his bed. Jamie was instantly asleep. Frank stayed sitting on the edge of his son's bed stroking gently his son's hair. He then leaned over and gave Jamie's head a gentle kiss. After that, he left the room.

When he walked downstairs, he found Danny still standing in the same place where he left him.

"Listen, dad, I'm really sorry about what happened," Danny tried to apologize again.

"Good, you should be sorry, Danny!" His father replied. "Injuring Jamie's eyes, causing him a concussion...," he counted out. "I never thought I would say that, but today I'm glad that your mother doesn't have to see you right now because she would have been terribly disappointed with you, as I am right now." He told him.

"So, what am I doing here?" Danny dared to ask. "Are you going to give me a spanking or what?" He wanted to know.

"Oh, no, Danny. I brought you here to take care of your brother, so you can fully appreciate all the injuries you caused him." The commissioner informed his oldest.

"Come on, dad, you can't be serious," escaped from Danny's lips.

"Oh, trust me, Danny, I'm more than serious." His father told him. "I have a meeting with the mayor in about forty-five minutes and your grandfather is away this week. So, it's up to you to take care of your brother. Besides, you are the reason why he is now injured anyway. You can think about your actions while you take care of him." He stated firmly.

Danny just swallowed hard.

"Now, you need to monitor his concussion and therefore you need to wake him up every hour to make sure he is ok. If he is in pain, give him the pain meds the doctor subscribed for him. If he should get worse, then you need to take him to the hospital forthwith!" The commissioner stated.

"Is that clear?" He asked his son.

"Yes, it is," Danny replied, knowing this won't be an easy task, especially when Jamie wasn't speaking to him.

"Dad, I know I messed up," Danny started. "Terribly," he emphasized when he saw his father's look. "But could you, please, give me a hint how do I make it right? He begged his father desperately.

"Well, that's for you to figure it out. But although I'm mad at you, I will give you a hint. You will have to win Jamie's trust again and that's not an easy task," the commissioner told Danny.

"Dad, I'm really sorry," Danny said to his father, begging for his forgiveness.

"Maybe, you should save that for Jamie," the commissioner uttered as he walked towards the hallway. "I'll see you in the evening," he added right before he left.

"Right," Danny just sighed heavily. This was really bad. He thought for himself. How was he going to make things right between him and Jamie? Suddenly, he wished his brother Joe was there, because somehow Joe always knew how to make things right. Since they were little kids he always knew how to appease mum or dad. Unfortunately, Danny was lacking his ability. Danny just sighed again, thinking about his late brother. Oh, Joe, help me to fix this. Please! He begged his brother. But there was no answer. Maybe Joe was mad with him too. Crossed Danny's mind, but then he chased this thought away. No. He knew his brother just too well. Joe was too kind to be mad at anyone. Jamie on the other hand, was somewhere between Joe and him. He won't forgive me so easily. Danny realized. True, Jamie had a good reason to be mad at Danny. And Danny could hardly blame him for that. Joe, please, I beg you! Help me make this right. Danny asked his brother again, tears glittering in his eyes. He knew well, he took it too far today. He only prayed that Jamie would forgive him eventually.

It was already an hour since their father left. Danny walked reluctantly to his brother's room, sitting on the edge of his bed, gently shaking Jamie's shoulder to wake him up.

"Jamie, wake up," he called his brother's name, but Jamie was fast asleep.

"Jamie," he tried again. "You need to wake up." He said towards his sleeping brother.

Jamie just mumbled something Danny did not understand.

"Kid, how are you?" Danny asked his brother concerned.

"What are you doing here, Danny?" Jamie asked angrily when he finally opened his healthy eye and he saw his brother.

Danny just sighed.

"Dad had to go and he told me to look after you," he explained to his brother.

"Well, he thought that wrong, we all know how it goes when you look after me, don't we?" Jamie stated towards his older brother sarcastically.

"Jamie...," Danny started.

"I don't want you here, Danny!" Jamie barked at him.

"Alright, I get that, but Jamie, please, tell me, are you ok?" Danny wanted to know.

"Am I Ok?" Jamie asked his brother in disbelief. "I don't know. Let me just check. I can't see on my left eye. My head hurts like I had a hangover. My stomach goes nuts and you ask me if I am Ok?" He almost shouted at his brother. "And on the top of that, you are the cause why I feel like crap right now. You! My own brother!" He added, shaking with anger.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry. I really am." Danny tried to apologize again, but he was instantly cut off by his younger brother.

"Cut it out, Danny!" He told his brother.

"Kid, please," Danny begged his brother.

"You should be going, Danny!" Jamie stated towards his brother.

"Ok, I will, but, please, take your pain meds first," Danny asked his baby brother.

Jamie took the pills and asked: "Are you satisfied now?"

"No, I am not," Danny uttered before he left the room.

This was even worse than he thought. His brother was not going to forgive him so easily.

It wasn't easy for Danny to go back to Jamie's room every hour to check up on him, for Jamie ignored him most of the time or he just kept casting angry looks at him. He prayed his father had returned already, but the commissioner was taking his time. It was almost the dinner time and his father still hasn't returned. Danny just started to prepare a light dinner for his brother not sure whether or not Jamie will be willing to take some food from him, but at least he had to try.

He walked into Jamie's room, placing the dinner on the night stall next to Jamie's bed.

"Hey, kid, I brought you some dinner. I know you probably don't want to eat anything which was done by me, but it's not the sandwich's fault." He tried carefully, but Jamie didn't reply, pulling the sheets over his head, ignoring Danny.

"Alright, I'll just keep it here in case you will get hungry later." Danny just uttered tiredly.

"Jamie, I know you are angry at me right now, but I really am terribly sorry." He sighed, looking blankly out of the window, for his brother was still hiding under the covers. Oh, God, I wish Joe was here. Danny thought for himself again. But Joe wasn't there anymore.

"Jamie, I never imagined it will be like this. I mean, there should always be Joe between us." Danny uttered, thinking out loud. "He clearly was a bridge between you and I. He always understood you better than I ever will." He stated sadly, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "This is simply something I did not sign up for." He sighed heavily. "I mean, I love you. I always have! It's just, there is a gap between us and Joe used to fill that gap. And now, when he is gone, I often don't know what to do." He sighed again. "I wish I did," he stated honestly, not really sure whether he was talking to Jamie, or for himself, or to his deceased brother. "I know, I am tough on you, I do. But I couldn't survive if anything happened to you," he uttered. His voice was breaking. "I never imagined you would leave the law to become a cop. I mean, seriously, who does that?" He asked, shaking his head. "But there is also another reason why I wasn't thrilled about it. Jamie, you are different than I or dad. You have a pure heart, you see the world differently, you want to help everyone...," he gasped. "But the thing is, the world out there doesn't work like that. It's dangerous, it's cruel and all it does it costs you pain. I guess, I always wanted to protect you from that," he stated the truth. "But it's not my place to keep you from fulfilling your dream, right?" He said towards the bundle in front of him.

When there was no answer, Danny just sighed again, placing his arm on his brother's back which was hidden under the covers.

"I am terribly sorry that I almost killed you today," he stated the truth. "I am! But when you mentioned me being harsh on you, I thought you were an idiot, not realizing what kind of danger you put yourself in every day." He explained. "It was already hard enough losing Joe, but I'm pretty sure I could not survive to lose my baby brother," Danny stated. He could feel his eyes water. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. But he could not stop the stream of tears which were coming out of his eyes.

It was only then, when Jamie peeked out from his covers, seeing his brother wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"I love you too, you idiot," he stated towards his older brother, slowly sitting down in his bed. "I just wish you talked to me like I wasn't a six year old." He told Danny.

"I know and I'm sorry about that. It's just, in my eyes you will always be the baby of the family." He remarked, giving Jamie a loving smile, but there were still tears coming out of his eyes, but they were now happy tears.

"Oh come on, you are such a whiny, Danny," Jamie made fun of his older brother as he leaned over to him, so he could give Danny a warm hug.

Danny holds his baby brother tightly to his chest, planting a kiss into his hair. "I love you so much," he whispered into Jamie's ear, not willing to let go of his younger brother.

"I love you too," Jamie just laughed, giving Danny a cheerful look.

"Kid, you alright?" Danny asked his younger brother worried.

"Yeah, I'm just bit dizzy, that's all," Jamie assured his brother.

"Why don't you lay down again and get some rest," Danny suggested to Jamie carefully.

"I think, that's a good idea," Jamie agreed as he lay down with Danny's help.

"Danny, just so you know, I miss him too," he then told to his brother.

"I know, kid, we all do," Danny uttered sadly, stroking carefully Jamie's hair, afraid not to cause him more pain.

"Not a day goes by that I don't miss him," Jamie added in a low voice.

"You know, I prayed to Joe today to help me get things right with you again. I think he heard me out," Danny said as he lay down next to his brother, giving Jamie a tender smile.

"I think he is always here with us," he stated then.

"I wish you were right," Jamie just sighed, cuddling closer to Danny.

"Sure he is," Danny pointed out, giving his brother's reassuring smile.

They talked about Joe till they fell asleep. And that's how the commissioner found them when he finally came home later that evening. He just gave his sons a satisfied smile, gently covering Jamie with his blanket. He then brought another blanket for Danny and tucked him with it so he wouldn't get cold during the night. He also placed a kiss on Jamie's forehead and then he did the same thing to Danny. He gave his sons one last loving look before he left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar just out of habit. He was glad his sons managed to work their disputes out. He would have slept peacefully tonight, for he didn't have to worry because everything was alright.

**Authors note:**

**I guess, most of the misunderstandings come from the lack of communication. Don't let that to stand between you and the people you love!**


End file.
